Silent love
by Kingd0mhearts
Summary: she had always watched him, it wasnt until he fought with an bad tempered Kyo. That she gets the courage to talk to him.


Emily gave a sigh of relief, Science was finally over and she could go to lunch.  
"Hey Emi." A voice called over her shoulder, she smiled already knowing who it was.  
"Hey Sarah, how was maths?" she asked turning around to a girl with short brown hair.  
A girl with bright orange hair was standing next to her, she had her arm on her stomach.  
"Man I'm hungry." she said just as her stomach growled.  
"I can tell Jade." Emily laughed, Jade smiled and they started walking to the cafeteria.

When they turned the corner there was a big crowd of people, Emily spotted Yuki leaning on the wall. She walked over to him, Jade and Sarah trailing behind her.  
"Hey Yuki what's going on?" she asked.  
He looked up and smiled at them, "Oh the usual." he said pushing himself off the wall.  
"That means that Kyo and Haru are in the middle of all those people." Jade said as if it didn't faze her.  
"And as usual Haru's going to get his arse kicked." Sarah added, Yuki nodded.  
A worried look crossed Emily's face, Jade noticed. She smiled putting an arm around her shoulders, "Don't worry about it." she said.

Emily didn't answer she looked over at the crowd, Sarah pulled Jade's arm off her.  
"Come on Jade's gunna waste away if we don't have lunch." she said looking over at Yuki.  
"Yes, lets go." he said walking with them, leaving Emily where she was standing.  
"Hey what about Emily." Jade said looking over her shoulder as Sarah dragged her away.  
Sarah just shook her head and lead her away, mumbling something. Emily didn't hear what she had said, she was to concerned about Haru. She pushed her way through the crowd, she frowned at what she saw.

Kyo had a fist full of Haru's shirt and had him pushed up against the wall, Emily ran over pulling Kyo back. Causing him to let go of Haru, who caught himself against the wall so he didn't fall.  
"What the hell are you doing?" she demanded, neither of them answering her.  
Kyo had a small bruise forming on his cheek from where Haru had hit him , but that was nothing compared to Haru who had a split lip, bruised cheek and bloodily nose.  
"Oh my god Haru." she said as he wiped the blood away with the back of his hand.  
The crowd started to leave when they realised that the show was over and Mr Takaru was walking over to see what the fuss was about, "Okay everuone fights over get out of here." he said walking over to Emily.  
"What happened here?" he asked her looking at the two boys.  
Before Emily had the chance to answer, Kyo pushed her out of the way.

"That idiot Haru can up to me and demanded that we fight, naturally I told him no but he didn't take no for an answer and swung at me. I had no chose I had to fight back." he said all the while point an accusing finger at Haru.  
Emily grabbed Kyo by the back of his shirt and pulled him out of the way, grabbing Haru's arm and helping him up.  
"Sorry Sir but I have to take Haru to sick bay, he needs to have his wounds checked." she said not waiting for Mr Takaru's answer and headed towards sick bay.

When they got there no one was inside, Emily sat him on the bed and walked over to the cupboard. Taking out the first aid box and pulling a chair over with her, she sat down in front of him setting the box on her lap.  
"You know you shouldn't keep challenging Kyo like that." she said as she started to clean the fresh blood that was dripping from his nose.  
Haru nodded but didn't say anything, Emily sighed and started on his lip. She really worried about him sometimes, he always seemed to find himself in these kind of situations. She was too wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't see him move his hand until it rested on her cheek. She froze in surprise dropping the cloth, his thumb brushed against her cheek, leaving a trail of goosebumps. He had a thoughtful look on his face as his fingers linger near her lips, ever so lightly he ran his finger along them. Her breath caught in her throat when he lent forward his lip pressing against hers, his hand found there way in her hair pulling her closer to him. The first aid kit falling to the floor, Emily wrapped her arms around his neck. Drinking in the kiss, she could taste his blood, but she didn't care.

They pulled away breathless, Haru brushed her bangs out of her eyes kissing her forehead, her cheek and her lips.  
"That was unexpected." Emily whispered still breathless, Haru smiled kissing her again.  
"Hello Mrs Hanako." they heard Sarah's voice call as she popped her head through the doorway, her eyes landing on them in each others arms. "Oh…argh Emily."  
"What are you doing here?" Emily asked blushing like mad, her arms still around Haru's neck, his arms hang limply around her waist.  
"Jade ate too much and now she has a stomach ache." she explained pulling in a groaning Jade.  
Emily and Haru looked at each other and started laughing, Jade glared at them.  
"It's not funny!" she groaned.

**-this is a request my friend asked for, reviews please and if you would like a request just email me-**


End file.
